There are, for example, electronic apparatuses such as a video camera, a digital camera, an IC recorder and so forth, and a conference system for transmitting/receiving sound and so forth among apparatuses/devices via a network and carrying out a conference, each employing a technology of reducing noise from sounds recorded, transmitted and/or received so that the sounds can be heard clearly.
As a method of reducing noise from an inputted sound, a noise suppression apparatus or the like is known, for example, by which a noise suppressed sound is obtained as an output from a noise mixed sound as an input using a spectrum subtraction method (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2011-257643).
According to the above-mentioned spectrum subtraction method, it is possible to reduce a constantly generated noise such as a sound from an air conditioner, for example. However, there is a case where it is difficult to reduce various types of suddenly generated noise such as, for example, a sound generated from hitting a keyboard of a personal computer, a sound generated from hitting a desk or a sound generated from clicking the top of a ball point pen.